Customizing and automating home lighting control devices is often epitomized by the installation of unsightly lighting switches that are inundated with light switches confusingly mapped to respective fixtures. Automated home lighting control systems can also include large, complex, expensive central hubs that require expert or skilled technicians for installation and/or operation. Smart light bulbs and/or Wi-Fi enabled lightbulbs introduced into any of these contexts or even in simpler ones can disadvantageously be limited by the light switch that it is associated with and/or the lighting fixture itself. For example, if a light switch associated with a smart light bulb is switched off the smart light bulb becomes inoperable.
Integration of an intelligent light switch into an existing wall electrical box generally requires interfacing with high powered electrical wires, such as wires providing voltages on the order of 110 volts or higher. Accordingly, as new advances or features of the intelligent light switch become available, upgrading the switch may warrant removal of the existing switch and interfacing with the high powered electrical wires upon each upgrade or change.